The PowerPuff Girls Meet Broly
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: <html><head></head>The worst thing in Townsville has happened: the arrival of Broly! With almost everyone in the city dead from this monster the least likely survivor Bubbles must join forces with Goku in order to stop the raging behemoth!</html>
1. Broly Wreaks Havoc!

The PowerPuff Girls Meet Broly

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine_

Ch. 1

Broly Wreaks Havoc!

Narrator: The city of Townsville

_Broly is in a dormant state until the sounds of random things awaken him (and he's in a __**VERY FOUL MOOD!**__)_

Narrator: Oh no! Tell me it's not who I think it is?

Broly (angry, turns LSS): _**KAKKAROOOOOTTTT!**_

Narrator: _**OH MY GOD! IT'S A MAN SO VILE, SO EVIL; THAT JUST SAYING HIS NAME BRINGS FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF MILLIONS… IT'S BROLY!**_

-Townsville Park-

(Broly finds himself at Townsville Park, after furiously skulking and flying around, when suddenly a playground ball touches his foot and the sees the small child approach him)

*: Mister, can I have my ball back?

(Broly gives that "I'm gonna kill you" smile)

Broly: Sure thing… Kiddo…

(Grabs it and then tosses it and beheads the kid. Broly laughs evilly as people run and scream in terror as Broly continues to wreak havoc in the park)

Narrator: Meanwhile at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten…

-Pokey Oaks Kindergarten-

(Buttercup is smacking Bubbles with her doll Octi)

Bubbles: Stop Buttercup!

Buttercup (sarcastically): Oh what? You gonna tell Ms. Keane?

(Hotline blares)

Blossom: Yes, Mayor? _**WHAT? **_He can't get away with that!

(hangs up)

Blossom: We got major trouble girls!

(fly off)

Narrator: I hope the PowerPuff Girls know what they are getting themselves into…

-Townsville Park-

(PPGS saw the bloodshed and destruction)

_Innocent people, The Gang Green Gang, Mojo Jojo even the Ameba Boys were all unmercilessly slaughtered. Not even the big pink monster Fuzzy Lumpkins was enough to stop Broly_

Bubbles (scared): Who could do something like this…?

Buttercup: No joke! This is bad.

Blossom: Bad? This is a massacre!

(Broly happens to see them, PPGS more or less figured it out. Broly had blood all over him)

Blossom: Did you do this?

(Broly has that murderous smile on his face)

Buttercup (angry): _**DID YOU DO THIS CRAP!**_

Broly: So the little girls have come to die…?

Bubbles (tearing up, terrified): But why?

Broly: I felt like it. I'm in a very bad mood…

Blossom: _**YOU MONSTER!**_

Broly: Glad you think that way…! You will be the first of my victims!

(Broly slams his fists into Blossom and tosses her violently into the street.)

Buttercup: _**BLOSSOM!**_

(Buttercup tried to lay a punch into him, but he didn't feel anything)

Broly: You're those rotten PowerPuffs aren't you?

Buttercup (shocked, due to Broly's strength): _**WHAT ARE YOU!**_

Broly: A Saiyan! A warrior race that lives for killing off planets like this! _**BUT I AM A GOD!**_

(Broly grabs Buttercup and pummels her then tosses her into the sun)

Blossom & Bubbles: _**BUTTERCUP!**_

(a poof is heard in the sky)

Narrator: Buttercup is _**DEAD!**_

Blossom (angry): _**YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU MONSTER!**_

Broly: I'd like to see you try…!

(Blossom uses her ice breath and freezes Broly)

Bubbles: Is he gone…?

Blossom: Not even he can thaw outta that. But Buttercup died in battle…

(Explosion is heard, Broly is in his full LSS form)

Broly: That tickled a bit…

Blossom: _**BUT HOW?**_

(Broly slams into her and then stomps her to death. An explosion is heard as Blossom's dress and ribbon is all that remains of her)

Broly: Another one bites the dust!

(Broly laughs evilly)

Bubbles: Blossom, no!

(Bubbles flies for her life. Bubbles finds a safe place and just curls up and cries)

Bubbles (thinking): Everyone in Townsville is dead… What am I going to do…?

To be continued…!


	2. Goku Arrives!

The PowerPuff Girls Meet Broly

By: DMEX

See previous chap for disclaimers

Ch. 2

Goku Arrives!

(Bubbles is the last person in Townsville. She doesn't even know if she can beat this monster. Until…)

*: What are you doing all by yourself here?

Bubbles: Who are you?

*: I'm Goku. I'm a Saiyan, from Earth.

Bubbles (terrified): **_DON'T HURT ME!_**

Goku: I'm not gonna hurt you! I came here from Other World to put down Broly. The monster who's been destroying your city and killing all these innocent people. He's my responsibility.

Bubbles: Why is he doing this?

Goku: No clue. But I'm not gonna let him get away with this. Killing innocent people is wrong!

Bubbles: What's Other World?

Goku: Well, when you die, you'll end up going there for Judgment. If King Yemma sees that you were good, you'll go to Heaven. But those who were bad or evil King Yemma puts them in HFIL.

Bubbles: HFIL?

Goku: Home For Infinite Losers.

Bubbles: Do you know where Blossom and Buttercup are at?

Narrator: Meanwhile in Other World…

*: Here he is!

(the O.W.P. {Other World Police} toss Mojo Jojo on the floor)

Yemma: Listen Mojo Jojo! You better behave yourself!

Mojo Jojo: Listen, Demon Breath! I, Mojo Jojo, will not be put in this **_ACCURSSED PLACE _**you refer as Home For Infinite Losers! **_YOU HEAR ME?_**

Yemma: No HFIL for you, huh? Perhaps you'd like to speak with my enforcers, eh, banana boy?

Mojo Jojo (angry): **_TAKE THAT BACK! JUST BECAUSE I AM A MONKEY DOESN'T MEAN I'M A BANANA ADDICT! AND BRING YOUR ENFORCERS ON! BECAUSE I'LL CRUSH THEM!_**

Yemma: As you wish, Mojo. Oh, girls? Teach this monkey to behave.

Mojo Jojo (confused): Girls?

(Blossom and Buttercup arrive on cue)

Mojo Jojo: The PowerPuff Girls! **_WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!_**

Buttercup: To kick your monkey ass!

Blossom: You will adhere to Other World's rules, Mojo Jojo!

(fighting is heard)

-Back at Townsville-

Goku: I think King Yemma is letting them be his "enforcers". Whatever that is.

(Broly's loud mouth and destruction is heard)

Goku: We can't stay here to much longer… Come on!

(Bubbles trusts him and flies off with Goku)

To be continued…!


	3. Demands of Broly

The PowerPuff Girls Meet Broly

By: DMEX

Ch. 3

Demands of Broly

-Pokey Oaks Kindergarten-

(Broly sees Ms. Keane cringing in terror. You could say it was the highlight of Broly's day so far.)

Broly: Cringing in terror, begging for their life… Just the way I like it!

Broly punches the chalkboard which not only leaves a big hole in it but makes Ms. Keane scream in terror

Ms. Keane (terrified): Please, I'll do whatever you want, just spare me!

(Broly uses some energy blast and destroys some tables causing a massive explosion)

Broly: You'll do whatever I want?

Ms. Keane (crying in terror): **_JUST DON'T KILL ME!_**

(Broly cracks his neck in a sickening way. Mitch sneaks from behind with a baseball bat)

Broly: Do you think that will work on me?

Mitch: **_ULP!_**

Broly grabs Mitch by his hair and beheads him with a chop to his neck, he tosses Mitch's decapitated head on her lap. Ms. Keane screams in pure terror and Broly laughs at her fear

Broly: You are to bear me a child.

Ms. Keane: **_WHAT!_**

Broly: If you want to live you will bear me a Saiyan half breed.

Ms. Keane: You can't be serious!

Broly: Then I guess I'll have to slaughter every child in this building.

Ms. Keane: Good luck with that. The children are in a safe place you psycho!

Broly: Why thank you. You say that like it's a bad thing.

Ms. Keane: I'll never give you a child let alone my-

Broly (with a sickening smile): Well isn't that interesting…

(Ms. Keane covers her mouth realizing she just said too much)

Broly: Shall we?

Ms. Keane: **_NO!_**

Narrator: Say it ain't so-

(Broly uses his Gigantic Meteor and kills the narrator)

Ms. Keane: You wait 'til the PowerPuff Girls come! You'll be sorry you ever tried to rape me and kill all these people!

Broly: I already killed them. But one of them managed to run. Which means you're last hope is not gonna happen!

Broly laughs evilly

-Somewhere in Townsville-

(Goku gets that bad feeling that something is wrong)

Goku: Bubbles, I think something's wrong…

Bubbles: I felt it too…

Goku: It's coming down there…

Bubbles: At my school! Ms. Keane is still in there!

Goku: And who knows what Broly is and could be doing to her.

(Bubbles and Goku land at the doorstep of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Ms. Keane screaming in terror is heard. Goku busts the door down.)

Ms. Keane is chained to the walls. She has just nothing but a Saiyan Loin Cloth and a Saiyan Breast Cloth on.

Goku: **_LET HER GO BROLY!_**

Broly glares at Goku and Bubbles. He had just about to do "something unthinkable" (yes, he still has his pants on) and Broly becomes extremely angry at this point.

Bubbles (shrilly): What did you do to Ms. Keane?

Broly (angry): **_KAAKAAAROOTTTTT!_**

(Becomes Super Saiyan)

Goku: Shame on you. Holding an innocent lady hostage and trying to have your way with her…

(Goku turns Super Saiyan)

Broly: **_DIE, KAKAROT!_**

(Broly soon vanishes)

Goku: Where'd he go?

(Broly soon reappears and smashes Goku through the already destroyed chalkboard. Bubbles tries to lay a punch on him, but he grabs her and strangles her. You can even hear her gagging)

Broly: Ashes to ashes and dust to dust, me thinks another human is going to die…

Ms. Keane (angry): **_YOU'RE SICK AND YOUR POETRY SUCKS!_**

Broly: Well then, I'll give you a choice…

Ms. Keane: What?

Broly: I can kill this rotten PowerPuff now; or if you prefer I'll I can have a little fun with her and torture her to death. Wouldn't that be fun, Rachel…?

(Ms. Keane has just about had it with the psychopathic behemoth, not to mention referring to her as her first name, a mistake that many have regretted in the past.)

Goku: Let her go! I'm the one you want!

Broly just tosses her violently into a vacant table. Then he punts Goku in the head and ultimately knocks him out

-Meanwhile in Other World-

(The O.W.P. toss Princess Morebucks on the floor)

Yemma: Listen you spoiled little brat, you better behave yourself!

Princess: Screw you, King Yemma! Besides, I have the advantage over you. Something that you'll never beat!

Yemma: And what would that be. Please humor me!

Princess: **_COLD HARD CASH!_**

(Background turns into dollar bills with cash register sounds)

Miss Belum: She's got you there.

Yemma: **_I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION, MISS BELUM!_**

Princess: You're that stupid?

Yemma: Did you think I'd send you to HFIL and expect you to break the rules **_AND NOT _**have backup?

Princess: **_YOU'RE BLUFFING!_**

Yemma: Oh am I? Perhaps you'd like to do business with my Enforcers?

(A/N: take a wild guess)

Blossom: Still causing trouble?

Buttercup: Where do you want her, King Yemma.

Yemma: In Purgatory!

Princess: WHAT!

(Blossom throws the first punch) Princess: **_THAT'S NOT-_** (Buttercup sidekicks Princess)**_-FAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIRRRRRR!_**

King Yemma just pushes her into a deep abyss. You can even hear the scorching hot flames

Yemma: The afterlife ain't fair either, get used to it.

To be continued…!


	4. Ms Keane Fights Back!

The PowerPuff Girls Meet Broly

By: DMEX

Ch. 4

Ms. Keane Fights Back!

Broly looks to torture Ms. Keane but she seems to have vanished; much to Broly's shock

Broly: **_WHERE DID SHE GO!_**

Ms. Keane: Looking for me, you animal?

(Broly turns around and Ms. Keane [back in her clothes] looks ready to fight)

Ms. Keane: You picked the wrong person to try to rape and torture!

Broly: You, you're nothing…

Ms. Keane: **_THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!_**

(Ms. Keane goes Kaio-Ken)

Broly: How amusing… You challenge me to a fight you can't possibly win…!

Ms. Keane (as The Rock): **_JUST BRING IT!_**

Broly laughs evilly

Broly: I'll enjoy turning you into a human meat bag!

(Without warning, Ms. Keane punches Broly and it knocks him off his feet and out cold)

Ms. Keane: **_COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!_**

*: **_ARE YOU CRAZY? ARE TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?_**

Ms. Keane: Who's there?

*: It's King Kai, Rachel!

Ms. Keane: King Kai? Where are you at?

King Kai: I'm speaking to you telepathically. Now look, Broly is a very dangerous individual-

Ms. Keane: Don't you think I know that already? He almost tried to kill me let alone the children! Plus he tried to rape me!

King Kai: Well, if you want to fight that's your decision. Speaking of which, where's Goku?

Goku (in pain, raises his arm): I'm okay…

King Kai: And Bubbles?

Bubbles the Monkey: (hoots)

King Kai (angry, towards Bubbles the Monkey): **_NOT YOU, MONKEY! I MEANT THE OTHER POWERPUFF GIRL!_**

(Bubbles is out cold on the table)

King Kai: Hmm… I figured the fight with Broly would have been too much…

(Broly gets up after being briefly knocked out)

Broly: That hurt… It makes me want to kill you!

Ms. Keane: For a self proclaimed God: You sure do suck at fighting! I'm only human and I'm kicking your ass twice as hard as Goku and the PowerPuff Girls would combined.

Broly (angry): **_WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!_**

Ms. Keane: You heard me!

(what Ms. Keane said infuriated Broly so much that he went into his full Legendary Super Saiyan form and he was not going to take her trash talking too much longer)

Ms. Keane: Looks like I just lit a fire under your ass, didn't I, Broly?

Broly (angry): **_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_**

Ms. Keane (sarcastically): What else is new?

Broly and Ms. Keane start fighting DBZ style

-Meanwhile in Other World-

*: Just who you wanted, King Yemma!

(the O.W.P. toss Femme Fatal on the floor)

Femme Fatal: **_EASY! _**You're dealing with a woman for crying out loud!

Yemma: Gender has no value when you've been in trouble!

Femme Fatal: Typical for a man in charge to feel that way!

Yemma: So you think I should let you go just because you're a girl?

Femme Fatal: You better **_GUARAN-DAMN-TEE _**it!

Miss Bellum: Personally I think you should talk to the Enforcers… But that's just my opinion, something **_KING YEMMA _**won't allow me to have!

Yemma: Now hold on a moment! I've been up for the past 3 days doing Judgments and I lost my temper, Miss Bellum. I'm sorry.

Femme Fatal (sarcastically): Sure you did…

Yemma: You're absolutely right, Miss Bellum. Maybe our Enforcers should have a moment of your time Femme Fatal. Just step into that red box and they will be right with you in a brief moment. I just have to page them…

Femme Fatal: Now that's fast service…!

*BUZZ*

(Fighting in the background)

Yemma: Did she honestly think I was going to spare her? By the way, how'd you know what I was thinking; Miss Bellum…

Miss Bellum: You're like someone else I know…

The O.W.P. drag Femme Fatal out of the red box, cuff her and haul her to HFIL in a O.W.P. Hovercraft

Blossom: She'll never learn will she?

Buttercup: Man, I want someone challenging!

Yemma: Girls, there's an Other World Martial Arts Tournament in the next few days, so if you want something to do for the time being, I suggest you take that up. The prize is 20 Million Zenie and a cover on _The Universe's Toughest Magazine_.

Miss Bellum: Why do I get the feeling there's an ulterior motive behind that?

To be continued…!


	5. Gag Reflex

The PowerPuff Girls Meet Broly

By: DMEX

Ch. 5

Gag Reflex

(Ms. Keane and Broly have been fighting DBZ style for almost an hour. Broly was actually getting worn out and soon collapsed from exhaustion)

Ms. Keane: Maybe I did more damage than I thought…?

King Kai (angry): **_DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FINISH HIM!_**

Gregory the Grasshopper (as Shao Kahn): **_FINISH HIM!_**

Ms. Keane: Oh, I got something else in mind to finish him off with…

Ms. Keane puts several sticks of dynamite in a piano (for those who've seen

Looney Tunes_, you know where she's going with this…)_

King Kai: Just what are you doing with that?

Ms. Keane: Just you wait…

King Kai: **_HOLD ON A MOMENT!_** Don't tell me you're gonna pull a Bugs Bunny on Broly? Inside the school no less?

Ms. Keane: That's exactly right… But out on the playground…!

King Kai: Just so you know, that gag never works. It **_ALWAYS_** backfires!

Ms. Keane: Just trust me on this one…

(Ms. Keane takes the piano out on the playground. She plays the piano, carefully not hitting the keys with dynamite in it. It soon wakes the savage beast Broly up and he's fuming mad!)

Broly (angry): **_WHAT IS THAT INSIDIOUS SOUND? I WANT TO KILL IT!_**

Ms. Keane: This piano sound awful… Can you try playing these keys?

Broly: Oh, really? And why would I do that?

Ms. Keane: I want to hear it one last time before I die…

Broly laughs manically

Broly: So you've realized that resistance is futile? Very well… I'll humor you before I kill you…

Ms. Keane (thinking): _So he took the bait… Good…_

Ms. Keane: Okay, the keys are labeled for you… I figured you never seen one…

Broly: (scoffs)

Ms. Keane: You have to play it in the order it has on this paper… Otherwise I won't fully enjoy it…

Broly: (scoffs in disgust)

The paper orders it to be played in the sequence: A,D,B,AA,CC,DD,F

Broly: This is pointless… I want to just blow it up!

Ms. Keane: Well in that case, you'll have to live with me haunting you for the rest of your life.

Broly: (growls in anger)

Ms. Keane: I'll just go sit on that bench. I should be able to hear it from there.

Broly: Pitiful spineless human…

(Broly plays it and when Broly it's the F labeled key, it explodes…)

Broly (angry, as he is blown to smithereens): **_DAAAAAAMMMMMNNNN YOOOOOOU !_**

Goku wakes up about this time and so does Bubbles…

Goku: What jus' happened?

Bubbles: I feel like I just died…

Ms. Keane: Broly's dead…

Goku: **_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? ARE YOU SERIOUS?_**

Bubbles: So how'd you do it…?

Ms. Keane: That's my little secret. **_AND DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING KING KAI!_**

King Kai: Yes, well; Goku, shouldn't you help them find the Dragon Balls? You could wish everyone in Townsville back to life…

Goku: Right!

-Other World Tournament-

Blossom and Buttercup are in the finals… And they are going to face each other!

Blossom: I'm gonna win that prize.

Buttercup: You wish. **_I'M THE TOUGHEST IN THE GALAXY!_**

*: **_BEGIN!_**

(they begin fighting)

To be concluded…!


	6. Shenron! Arise!

The PowerPuff Girls Meet Broly

By: DMEX

Ch. 6

Shenron! Arise!

(3 days pass as Ms. Keane, Bubbles and Goku search for the Dragon Balls)

Bubbles managed to find the 3-Star-Ball in the Professor's lab. She also found the 6-Star-Ball in Malph's Super Market in the butcher department.

Ms. Keane found the 2-Star-Ball in (of all places) Morebucks Manor. She found the 5-Star-Ball in Mitch's jacket. And of course, Ms. Keane hid the 7-Star-Ball in her desk at school. She had no idea what it was, but somehow knew it would be important one day…

Goku managed to find the last few Dragon Balls, with the perks of raiding various places of their food. (It would have mattered anyway, everyone had died so what was theirs is now in his stomach)

-Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Playground-

Ms. Keane: So this is it, huh?

Goku: Here goes. ARISE SHENRON! WE SUMMON YOU!

(The sky gets dark, and the Dragon Balls glow more radiantly. Thunder struck the Dragon Balls as the form of a gigantic dragon soon took form. Shenron had now fully appeared.)

Bubbles: Wow…

(Bubbles takes a photo of Shenron)

Shenron: **YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME…! I WILL GRANT ONLY 3 WISHES, ANYTHING YOU DESIRE SO LONG AS IT IS IN MY POWER TO DO SO…!**

Goku: 1st Wish: Bring everyone who had been killed in Townsville back to life who was killed by Broly. And make sure you bring them back to Townville and the PowerPuff Girls Blossom and Buttercup here.

Shenron: **AS YOU WISH!**

Shenron's eyes gleamed as the familiar sound is heard. The people of Townsville have been brought back to life and show no signs of damage or mortal or fatal wounds as if nothing had have happened to them. Blossom and Buttercup soon vanish from the Other World Stadium

Blossom: What just happened?

Buttercup: Search me. Last thing I knew we were kicking each other's butts in the Other World Tournament.

Bubbles: **_GIRLS! YOU'RE BACK!_**

(Bubbles rushes them and gives them a big bear hug)

Shenron: **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!**

Goku: 2nd Wish: Erase the memories of everyone in Townsville about Broly except for Rachel Keane, Goku, and the PowerPuff Girls.

(Ms. Keane hit Goku on the head)

Goku: OW! What you'd do that for?

Ms. Keane: For using my first name!

Goku**_: AY-YI-YI! SOO-RRY! _**It's not like Shenron would have known which Ms. Keane to not wipe their memory clean anyway!

Ms. Keane: Good point, don't do it again!

Shenron: **AS YOU WISH!**

Shenron's eyes gleamed as the familiar sound is heard. The people of Townsville have no memory of Broly

Shenron: **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! STATE YOUR THIRD WISH!**

Ms. Keane: I'll take this one if you don't mind…

Goku: Okay, go ahead…

Ms. Keane: I want everyone in Other World to know how Broly had died in Townsville!

Shenron: **AS YOU WISH!**

Shenron's eyes gleamed as the familiar sound is heard.

Narrator: Meanwhile in Other World…

Everyone roars into laughter when they hear that Broly was killed by a Kindergarten Teacher on Earth using an old Bugs Bunny gag. Broly was boiling mad and had finally felt for the first time in his life, total humiliation and torture!

Shenron: **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL!**

Shenron vanished as the familiar sound is heard. The 7 Dragon Balls float up in the sky and scatter in different directions and the sky went back to normal…

Buttercup: I guess Broly won't be back anytime soon…

Ms. Keane: Oh he'll want to redeem himself somehow.

Blossom: So how'd you do it…?

Ms. Keane: That's my little secret…

(Goku's stomach roars)

Goku: Oh man, **_I'M STARVING!_**

Everyone laughs

Narrator: Oh, Goku; you love your food more than anything! **_SO ONCE AGAIN THE DAY IS SAVED-_**

(EXPLOSION)

Narrator: Thanks to Ms. Keane's quick thinking, the Dragon Balls, Goku **_AND THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!_**

King Kai (angry): **_DON'T I GET ANY CREDIT?_**

THE END


End file.
